Shut up
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. —Cállate —sentenció con apatía; sonando tal cual, plano y seco. Y así, desechando la situación, viró y se dirigió a la salida, sus dedos descansaban sobre su cara con la finalidad de disimular aquel carmín que resaltaba en sus mejillas. Acababa de besar a Bridgette. [Feligette].


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Shut up**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Era bien sabido que una de las actividades predilectas de Félix era la lectura, por consiguiente, no suscitaba extrañeza el topáserlo en la biblioteca del centro con frecuencia, abastraído en su totalidad en alguno de los tomos que portaba con sumo cuidado entre sus manos, sus ojos azules deslizándose por sobre el texto plasmado en aquellas hojas, generalmente, ignorando la existencia de cierta chica que, establecida desde una distancia prudente, lo contemplaba sigilosa y furtivamente, cerciorándose de que su presencia no fuera advertida por el contrario, observando con anhelo la silueta masculina sumida en la interpretación de aquellos tomos, simultáneamente admirando para sí el brillo inteligente que surgía en su mirada.

Bridgette asomó, cautelosa, su mirada por encima del libro que sujetaba con procurando ocultad la visión de su rostro ante el otro chico y así simplificando la labor de espíar a su objetivo sin ser descubierta, quién, como era ya habitual, se sabía ensimismado en lo suyo. Joven cuyos ojos expresaban adoración. Félix se sacudió débilmente, como si, por una fracción de segundo, hubiese sentido físicamente su vehemente mirada sobre su persona, haciéndolo, sin embargo, sin despegar la suya del libro. Bridgette se mordió el labio, un ademán que surgía con reiteración cuando estudiaba todos los gestos que el contrario hacía sin reparar en ello, tales como el fruncir el ceño con ligereza, provocando que se manisfetase un sutil pliegue en su entrecejo, o el trasladar sus dedos hasta situarlos sobre su mentón en un movimiento que se exteriorizaba inconsciente, entretanto sus labios se curvaban en una línea que se torcía hacia abajo, cavilando algún estracto de la obra que leía. Se desparramó sobre la superficie de la mesa, dejando escapar un suspiro melancólico.

Era tan perfecto, con su figura irguiéndose solemnemente.

Inhaló hondamente y apretó los labios conforme una resolución brotaba a su ser; ¡finalmente, después de tantos intentos frustrados, le haría la propuesta ese día! no se permitiría someter otra vez por la timidez, ¡oh, no!

Félix se deleitaba en aquél silencio que imperaba en la estancia. Pese a verse sumergido en su totalidad en la tarea, con su semblante yaciendo apático y carente de emoción, internamente estaba gozando la actividad, y, si no fuera porque él no era muy adepto a manifestar gestos similares en público, su boca habría esbozado una sonrisa beatífica, mas se encontró suprimiéndola. La lectura le confería la serenidad que necesitaba en una determinada situación, abstrayéndose hasta el grado de que los pensamientos conflictivos que habitaban en su mente se esfumaban momentáneamente. Por ello, siempre empleaba el tiempo libre del que disponía para acudir a la biblioteca del centro y complacerse con una satisfactoria lectura.

Por lo mismo, detestaba de sobremanera cuando alguien irrumpía aquella paz.

Un sonido ahogado atrajo su interés, su vista efectuando un barrido a lo largo de la estancia con la pretensión de hallar el origen del ruido, tarea que no resultó exitosa. No obstante, cuando el joven yacía dispuesto a volver a sumirse en su lectura, aquel peculiar sonido se reiteró, ocasionando que, finalmente, frunciese las cejas.

No le costó mucho, sin embargo, encontrar la silueta de cierta fémina que yacía a unos pocos metros de distancia, sentada inquietamente y manipulando, con suma torpeza, un libro. Torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto al lograr indentificarla con simpleza; Bridgette. Ella carraspeó, sus mejillas tornándose rojas y adoptando una posición casual, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y dibujando una amplia sonrisa entretanto sacudía la mano nerviosamente en su dirección en un ademán de saludo. Él permaneció en silencio, después de todo, él ya se había acostumbrado al frecuente acoso de la chica, así que, solamente se decantó por ignorarla, cómo también solía hacer.

Para su pesar, sin embargo, oyó con suma claridad el ruido de la silla arrastrándose y zapatos pisoteando el suelo en su dirección.

—¿F-Félix?

Al oír su nombre, se puso rígido.

—V-verás, m-me gustaría... b-bueno... —Con cierta reticencia, Félix giró su cabeza en su dirección, su mirada posándose sobre una Bridgette nerviosa, sus palabras atropellándose entre sí, convirtiendo su diálogo en simples balbuceos ininteligibles a sus oídos.

—Estoy leyendo —dijo, como si aquella afirmación bastara para silenciarla y, simultáneamente despacharla. Automáticamente, cerró la boca, sosegando el flujo de vocablos, no obstante, sólo duró en ese estado unos meros segundos, pues, retorciéndose sobre sus pies, prosiguió. Félix se abstuvo de dejar escapar un suspiro de hastío y en su lugar presionó sus labios en una línea recta, suprimiendo tal gesto, desplazando, así, su vista fuera de las hojas hasta reposarla sobre la muchacha.

—S-sólo serán unos segundos, ¡e-en realidad... !

Y conforme las sílabas salían de su boca aceleradamente, el muchacho se _impacientó,_ provocando que sus ojos se entrecerraran y emergiera un brillo de exasperación desde aquellas profundidades azules que yacían clavadas sobre el ser azorado plantado frente a él.

—¿Hablarás de una vez? —apremió, áspero. Para su pesar, aquello no hizo otra cosa que agravar la situación, pues sobrellevó a que la muchacha tartamudease más.

—Y-yo... ¡l-lo siento!, s-solo quería darte... —Y acto seguido, sus manos palparon por sobre la tela de su pantalón, estableciéndose sobre sus bolsillos e hurgando en ellos para, revelando un par de entradas que, al parecer, eran para el cine. Se las extendió, procurando soslayar el contacto visual con él a causa de la vergüenza que inundaba su semblante a modo de una sombra rojiza. La joven no cesó su balbuceo— ¡v-ven conmigo! e-es decir, ¡por favor!, s-solo si tú así lo deseas, por supuesto, ¡no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando ni nada similar... !

Él permaneció inmóvil, y, como ya era usual, sin revelar ninguna emoción. Félix no sabría decir con certeza qué le poseyó para cometer tal acción; _ocurrió_. Pestañeó lánguidamente, y sin esa ser su intención, su mirada se arrastró hasta aquel bullicioso sector del cuál no cesaban de salir vocablos, como si en esa zona hubiera un imán que atraía su mirada. Su voz apenas conseguía colarse en su cabeza, casi como un lejano eco, siendo él incapaz de captar alguna de las palabras que profería o darles sentido. De esa forma, él pareció manifestar cierta fijación por el modo en el que sus labios rosas y rechonchos gesticulaban al hablar, mismos que se asemejaban a a los pertenecientes a cierta fémina ataviada en un traje rojo moteado que velaba por la seguridad de París, mismos que, a su vez, acostumbraban a reflejar sonrisas conciliadoras y a decretar órdenes derrochando confianza y determinación.

Félix era una persona que se caracterizaba por sopesar minuciosamente sus acciones antes de hacer nada, evitando siempre un actuar guiado por meros impulsos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, contradiciendo ese pensamiento, sin sopesarlo lo suficiente; sencillamente, se encorvó, descendiendo su cara hasta situarla a su misma altura y _la besó._ Un roce, sutil, pero existente, contra los labios ajenos, que, simultáneamente, desencadenó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo con la intensidad de una descarga eléctrica. Su boca contra la suya se amoldaba a la perfección, y la sedosidad que percibió en los labios femeninos lo hizo profundizar el contacto aún más, ansioso de degustar con más avidez la textura de sus labios, mas sin embargo, la comprensión tardía de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo sacudió lejos de la fémina.

Se instauró un silencio sepucral entre ambos.

Bridgett seguía paralizada en su lugar, sus labios aún yaciendo semi abiertos, rojizos e hinchados por la acción que recibieron. La sorpresa se obviaba en su expresión; cejas alzadas y ojos abiertos en desmesura, cuyos refulgentes zafiros parecían reticentes a moverse lejos de la figura masculina. Lucía sumamente perpleja, y el joven, sin embargo, no podía culparla por ello, pues se sentía de la misma forma; estupefacto.

—Cállate —sentenció con apatía transcurridos unos minutos; sonando tal cual, plano y seco. Y así, desechando la situación, viró y se dirigió a la salida, sus manos descansando sobre su cara con la finalidad de disimular aquel carmín que resaltaba en sus mejillas. El libro había sido torpemente precipitado contra el suelo, siendo relegado ahí, no obstante, el joven no se sabía en las condiciones adecuadas para ir a recogerlo, estado más enfocado en tranquilizar su ritmo cardíaco y así mismo en deshacerse del shock que lo inundó.

Acababa de _besar_ a Bridgette.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Guau, este es, oficialmente, mi primer Feligette, espero que el resultado guste, yo, en lo personal, me doy por satisfecha. Ya llevaba un tiempecito queriendo escribir algo sobre este par, y finalmente me animé a ello. Como es la primera vez, pido disculpas si no supe captar bien la personalidad de ambos, me he interesado en ''investigar'' previamente, pero, aún así, no sé si lo haya conseguido, aunque, reitero, yo estoy complacida con el resultado final. _

_Así pues, no me queda nada más por agregar. ¡Ojalá que a vosotros también os haya gustado!_

 ** _Editado:_** _he tenido que editar la narración un poco para que quede más entendible. Como estoy en el mundo del rol, me he acostumbrado a escribir de esa forma, y creo, la diferencia se nota del resto de mis fics. Cuando lo releí hace poco fue como 'argh'. Lo siento, espero que ahora sea lea algo mejor._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
